


My sun and moon

by hjsoft



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha being soft af, Bang Chan as the Sun, Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Eclipses sorry, I need sleep, I suppose, I'm new here, Jisung Talks to The Moon and The Sun, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Multi, Polyamory, Seo Changbin as the Moon, Soft Seo Changbin, Soulmates, Stray Kids as planets, They're Just Nerds Loving Space, please love this as much i do, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsoft/pseuds/hjsoft
Summary: an au where Jisung always talks about the sun and the moon, but little did he know that he can be the reason of the stars in the sky
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	My sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i was pretty soft writing this. Hope that you enjoy.

Jisung has always been a _lover_ of the big sun and the little moon. His friends would say they were sick of how the big-cheeked boy would talk about these things like every time they meet, but it was so wonderful to see him speak with so much love for these stars. They didn't differ much, actually.

_It is said that every time someone talks about the sun and the moon, the words of love become stars in the universe, lighting it beautifully._

He believed in that, so every night he searched the moon and could notice the little dots of light in different places before he went to sleep, and every morning he always got up early enough to be able to see the sun and the moon together, taking little photos excitedly and sending them to the group chat of their friends with a good morning message and then having breakfast with a happy heart thanks to the energy provided by the sun's rays.

That day Jisung had the feeling that it would be a lousy one. He couldn't see his precious moon before sleeping and in the morning when he was in his precious sun either. He couldn't have direct sunlight when he was on his way to college. And warning of a big storm for the entire week, according to the morning newscast.

"Come on, Sunggie. I'm sure Mister Sun and Miss Moon think of you as well while it's cloudy.” Seungmin tried to cheer him up when they encountered with a small squeeze on his shoulder at lunch, Jisung stared him in horror.

"Mister Moon would surely get along with you." He corrected him as he pulled away and Felix, his savior, supported him. Sarcasm in his voice.

"It's true, can you imagine me saying Miss Jupiter?" The freckled man shook his head several times.

Everyone was crazy about what would be beyond the clouds. They imagined what it would be like, in the best conditions, to travel and see all that from the comfort of a space cruise like in those science fiction movies. Thanks to that, the 4 of them were studying engineering with dreams of working on a project like the space cruisers of the future.

"Hyunjin, Mister or miss Pluto?" Asked the youngest of the four with a grimace on his face, the only planet that would always attract his attention was Saturn. That beauty of rings that surrounded it made it look majestic.

"Is that even a question? If Pluto were a person it would be so small and adorable, have you seen the heart that is seen on the surface?" He replied without taking his eyes off his computer, giving the table a small hit when his code all did was to turn off the computer. "Damn it."

Jisung looked at them and made a small pout, he didn't know if they were making fun of him but he was still excited. He took a bite of his hamburger looking at the cloudy sky missing the heat that the sun offered him every day. The cold hour for him was always going to be at night, no matter how silly it sounded.

"Oh, my sun." You don't know how much I want you to be here. I feel so alone with these idiots by my side.” He whimpered, then a new knock on the table from Hyunjin made him laugh, they would never finish the project if Jisung stayed that way and they only had up to three days to the deadline.

Shortly after, he could feel the light breaking through the clouds and he could feel his heart full and happy again. It wouldn't be so bad after all.

There was going to be a total lunar eclipse that night, everything was set up in the field far from the city. Jisung had brought his telescope, Seungmin his camera, Felix brought food for everyone from his mother, and Hyunjin had gotten the car. They were all gathered in their makeshift camp waiting for the hour next to a small fire. The moon was on top, it was clear and very full of stars, it was perfect.

When it started Jisung closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Somehow it felt like a hug from the sun and the moon. A stupid smile remained on his face, anyone who looked at him could swear to see hearts leaving him.

And that is how his friends saw him. Felix shook his hair, sitting next to him as they both looked at the moon now. It had coincided with a super moon and was at its best. Jisung lay down and stretched his arms towards the moon, it looked so beautiful with that dark background. He loved how the moon was surrounded by stars, he could swear that he had put them there himself. Then he heard Hyunjin ramble on.

"Could it be some kind of dance and the moon blushed?"

"I'm sure they're playing hide and seek," Seungmin laughed, adjusting his tripod better and looking for the best angle for a photo with the moon in the background. Once he took his photos with the remote control, he called his friends and one by one they did their little photoshoot, along with a group one when it was halfway covered.

After the moon was covered by the shadow of the earth Jisung smiled, intertwining his fingers as he stroked his own back with his thumbs. He murmured over and over again how beautiful all that was, loving the good work his sun and moon did. After a while he noticed how they moved again, the shadow of the earth giving way to the reflection of the sun illuminating the beauty of the natural satellite. He thought of Seungmin's words and visualized how the moon returned to the arms of the sun, to continue a few more months until the next eclipse in a new game.

Again in classes, a new day, new emotions. Today there was a solar eclipse. For obvious reasons you cannot see the sun, much less while a phenomenon such as a solar eclipse occurs. Ever since he was little he thought about the beautiful ring or crown they formed, how the sun seemed to embrace the moon in the sky. His parents always bought him those protective glasses to be able to appreciate everything, and since the first time he saw the eclipses in elementary school, they didn't miss them for anything in the world.

Just when the teacher said goodbye to his last class, he almost shot out into the park inside the campus where his friends were waiting for him. His alarm had even sounded, he couldn't wait any longer he could break himself thanks to the emotion he feeled. It was brief, but he loved it more than he should.

"And I declare you, owners of my life." he murmured, smiling at how the moon allowed the sun illuminate the earth again. He could also feel it shine brighter, as if it had been strengthened by having a lover close.

Later that night Jisung was in the park. Specifically on the swings near the center. He had accompanied his mother shopping and lost her, so he decided to wait after warning her and she accepted, taking all the time she wanted to look for what they needed at home.

He was watching the videos and photos from that afternoon, amazed at the ring. Unconsciously touching his finger where, he was supposed to have a wedding ring in a few years if he was lucky. He sighed, putting away his phone to start swinging again as he stared at the almost lonely place.

He watched a couple approach, a blond with some almost golden curls and another short dark-haired man with blue highlights in his hair. He swallowed when he was discovered and quickly looked away. It was like seeing someone so bright and the other controlling that light depending on how close he was. One wearing a white shirt, swore to see flashes come out of him. The other wearing a black jacket where you could reflect the clothing from the taller. Once they started walking in his direction, Jisung could do nothing but get nervous. What if they misinterpreted his gaze? What if they were going to claim something wrong? He had nothing against same-sex relationships!

When they were closer and the smallest man put his hands in his jacket he could feel himself falling from the swing in the silliest way.

"My stars!" Are you okay?" He noticed a voice unknown to him nearby, but full of concern. By the time he opened his eyes he could see the nervous dark boy, not knowing where to touch to help him. Jisung looked everywhere noticing after the blond, who was holding the swing so that he didn't hit his partner? the other boy. He nodded once the blonde crouched down next to the shorter one.

"Yes, it was a silly blow. Don't worry, I apologize for worrying you.” He mumbled something quickly, noticing how the faces of anguish changed a little. And Gods, he could feel his cheeks reddening at the beauty of that pair.

He could see the long hair on him, as it hugged part of his neck behind his nape in a dark mullet and smiled at the moon that adorned part of his head where he had much shorter hair in a kind of shaven. While seeing the blonde, he felt his heart race by the tenderness emitted by his eyes, in addition to the beautiful suns that fell from his piercings that adorned one of his ears.

"We were looking for you." The blonde spoke this time. Jisung's eyes almost popped out once he heard him, still sitting on the ground, what did he say?

"Me?" If he were on his feet, he would have run away, but he doesn't know if from nerves or fear.

"Yes, Stars." The blonde spoke again, he could notice a small necklace with small rings on his neck when he bent down. Instinctively the younger walked away. "In one hand, Minho wants you to stop filling the sky with stars." The other boy laughed, nodding.

"He says you overshadow his rings." They both took his hands and helped him up carefully, the smaller still holding him, and they guided him to the nearest bench. _What?_

"Who is Minho?" He asked once they were sitting. Why wasn't he running?

"Let's see. As you and your friends call us, he would be Mister Saturn." The blonde gave the shorter one a small blow, Jisung laughed nervously. _How_ did they know that? That was like an inside joke.

"Mister Saturn?" They both nodded.

"You told me about it a few months ago. You told me that Hyunjin likes Pluto, although Pluto is more like a little boy.” The smaller spoke again, he still had his hand in his. Jisung watched him, noticed how the reflections in his hair also had shiny silver threads. Was it a crazy couple with a lot of money and they wanted someone to hang out with? Did silver extensions exist? "Pluto cried a lot when they left him out because he was so small. He is not to blame you know?" His head did not understand what was happening.

"Moon, no," the blond scolded.

"But Sun, it's him." The scolded man spoke again. Jisung's heart was going to explode when he felt a big bang in his head at how fast he was trying to process all the information.

"Yes, but you scare Stars. Can't you see it?"

The three were silent, the named Moon had a small pout on his lips as he stroked Jisung's hand. It must be his imagination.

"Moonnie?" He murmured, looking carefully at the one who was apparently called Moon. Was it a coincidence that someone else was called as he nicknamed the moon? And that he knew the secrets he himself told the moon before sleeping?

"Yes, Stars?" The boy smiled broadly, almost like an excited puppy and approached to Jisung, scaring the chubby-cheeked one.

"Sunnie?" Now he looked at Sun, his smile was too warm. He felt himself melt, but still alert.

"Look, this is the ring Moon gave me this afternoon." He took out the necklace and took one of the small rings showing the date carved in small letters. "You were with your friends today while Moon was giving it to me, I had never felt so happy. And today was special."

Jisung remembers what he said since he saw it when Sun flipped the ring. Not knowing what to do.

_**"And I declare you, owners of my life."** _

"This is from May 30th, 1984." He showed him another and was fascinated. He had all the rings with dates of the annular eclipses that had been given. There were even dates that were not recorded. "This from 1192 before Christ." Jisung knew that eclipse from his history class, it's an important element for the chronology of the end of the Bronze Age.

"You like them? I gave them to Sun." Moon murmured somewhat shyly.

"They are wonderful."

"I know, right? I'm still waiting for him to give me one like the one from 2013.” The blond grumbled, pulling out one that was dated November of that year. That year had a hybrid solar eclipse.

"I already told you, it's hard for me to find crowns too, Sunnie."

"Crowns?"

"Yes, what you call a total eclipse is me giving Sun the most beautiful crown I can find."

_God, was this real or was I dreaming?_

"I..." He paused, gaining both their attention. "Who are you?"

"Chan, your sun." Sun spoke, so radiant even at night, taking the nervous boy's hand again.

"and I'm Changbin, your moon." This time Moon spoke, so full of feelings, intertwining their fingers.

It was crazy, right? He looked up searching for the moon, he could feel his eyes fill with tears. It couldn't be true what he read about this. What would he do? What would they do? What would they do to him?

"Jisung, we won't hurt you," Chan spoke in a soft tone. "It is true that we usually go down to earth, but we only look for you, Stars. You always reject us, but we miss you so much. The last time we made contact was thirteen centuries ago."

Stars. Stars was one with the sun and the moon millions of years ago according to the stories he read. But weren't they just tales? Stars ran away from Sun and Moon when didn't feel enough and took refuge on Earth with Earth's permission. Stars gifted the stars with his words of love in the sky as a reminder that he still loved them. Several times Sun and Moon went looking for him, but they were always rejected.

Today they seemed to have good luck.

"You don't need to come back right now, we can wait as long as you need, but please don't leave us again," Changbin whimpered, resting his cheek on Jisung's arm as he hugged him in a small tantrum.

"But I don't know who you are." Jisung muttered, still stunned. He was Stars? Was he the one from the stories?

"You brought us all joy, even over time you brought a couple woth you 'cause they missed you too." Chan laughed, kissing his hair, almost hugging both boys with a little Jisung in the middle of both of them.

"Wait, wait. I have to process this, ok?" Jisung had risen quickly at the feel of his mobile vibrate in his pocket, surely it was his mother. He had to go. "Can you contact me to meet another day?"

"Sure, Stars. Whenever you want." Chan was still smiling, they had a chance this time. "Contact us like always, please."

Changbin looked sad, but he couldn't do much. He did not know them and if he did not leave he would have to walk more than seven kilometers home. He said goodbye and at a fast pace left the place to meet his mother.

That night he spoke to the moon once more after talking to his friends. And without much thought he tempted his fate by summoned them both that same weekend talking to the moon that night.

And yes, he found the surprise of both boys in that forest where he had summoned them talking to the moon. Jisung could tell that it made sense now why he was always attracted to the sun and moon. He discovered that the craters on the moon were due to how tightly the sun hugged him during lunar eclipses. He discovered that he had taken _Mercury_ , _Mars_ and _Venus_ with him. He discovered so many things and in the middle of the night, he found himself in so many accumulated emotions that he ended up crying in the arms of his sun and moon.

Was Jisung living the best thing ever? Yes.

Would anyone believe him? No.

It was all so unreal yet, but he didn't care. After a few years he was living in a kind of futuristic palace with Chan and Changbin. He still didn't know what to call it, but the journey he had taken was what he and his friends dreamed of. But even better.

They were at the center of the solar system with Chan as the leader. There were like so many people? each ruling a planet or moon. It was a whole new and fascinating world where the laws he studied seemed to be non-existent. These people were the ones that had been ruling all this time.

"Is that okay?" Changbin spoke, hugging Jisung from behind as they looked at the moon on some kind of portable tablet. The moon he loved so much could do more than he thought.

"Yes, just don't move it that much. You will make the end of humanity come if you do that and Earth will kill you.” He ran his hand across the screen and only the bar where what they were seeing was projected, and then left a small kiss on Changbin's lips.

"It's true, Moonie. I don't want to lose you now that we have Stars back.” The blonde greeted, proudly wearing the crown that the little moon had given him in the last eclipse. He left a kiss on each cheek, but before the small tantrum of Changbin indicating that he wanted a kiss on his lips, smiling after having his whim and he left to follow the advice of the newcomer.

"Do you need anything, my little star?" The older boy carefully took the smaller boy's waist and with a smile stole a kiss from his lips, sighing like the fool in love that he was.

"Actually yes, but it can affect the entire solar system." Jisung was still unaccustomed to how warm Chan could feel, how bright he was. Just like the sun. "But it doesn't matter, Earth told me she will make like a signal to the humans."

It was even funny the fact that he was like a heavenly being. All his life he dreamed of traveling to space, he prepared himself since he had memory and it turned out that the secrets of the universe were at his fingertips. He was able to travel through Saturn's rings after Seungmin, known in the galaxy as _Venus_ , spoke a bit with someone who missed him horrors.

There was a time when he felt guilty for having disappeared thousands of years ago, even if he was not himself, as he took away people that others loved. Even Pluto moved a little away from everyone to pass his sorrows at the separation that Stars created little by little. Chan and Changbin were patient with him, explaining how things worked and everything they did. They even took him to meet new solar systems and he met more people like him. Many called them "decorators" as a type of nickname, but it was more than that. Little by little, the stars created new solar systems, they had to be careful not to place them as close or they would create more nebulae than there were already.

He had learned that the bigger the love, the bigger the star will be. He learned that when Chan and Changbin took him to celebrate his return to meet the colossal UY Scuti, a star he created when he met the sun and moon millions of years ago.

"Was it really me?" He giggled nervously between the two boys as they passed away from the star. He was lying with his back pressed to Changbin while he had Chan on his chest, stroking his hair while looking at that monstrosity of star.

"Yes, you showed it to us three centuries later because you were ashamed. I cried a lot that day." The little sun spoke, then he kissed Chan's forehead to get his attention, taking his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You too were created with love. And you're a giant compared to other stars, Sunnie."

"It is also true, look at me. I know I'm cuter than Titan despite being smaller." Changbin joked, stroking the hot face of the sun as he watched from Jisung's neck.

"Be careful, I'm sure I'll create a bigger star than this in the future thanks to you."

"Oh, Stars. That way of saying it is so wonderful.” The little moon kissed Jisung's shoulder over and over again, containing a smile and his desire to cry with emotion.

"We love you too." Chan murmured, relieved to have the two celestials that gave meaning to his life with him.

In promise, they decided to give him more attention so that he would not leave again. Jisung shone with his friends, every day there were new stars of different sizes, just as there were new charms adorning his clothes. He got his own room like Chan's full of crowns, but his own with various gifts. Things that reminded them of their star.

Most say they have never argued again. That there is more attention. Gifts are given among all. That there are more stars in the sky even during the day. That shooting stars are screams from those encounters where they give themselves to their loved ones.

**_That if you go out at the correct time you can see them together in the sky: the sun, the moon and the stars._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird translation. This work was published first in spanish at my wattpad account but wanted to post it here in english but I'm still learning english I think. This idea came whit a "You are my sun" and I was like this is SO soft- and I cried like for 2 hours, then i spent 7 hours writing this instead of doing my homework. 
> 
> If you have questions about this thing of universe let me know.
> 
> I love space.


End file.
